General Grievous
, |likes=Killing Jedi |dislikes=Getting chased by Obi-Wan, Jedi |powers=Brute Strength |weapons=6 lightsabers |fate=Shot in the chest with his own rifle. |quote= }}General Grievous, born as Qymaen jai Sheelal, is a villain in Star Wars: Clone Wars and Star Wars: The Clone Wars. He was voiced by John Dimaggio and Matthew Wood. History Star Wars: Clone Wars In Star Wars: Clone Wars, General Grievous's first public appearance is when he attacked several Jedi on Hypori. After killing Daakman Barrek, Grievous surrounded Tarr Seirr, Sha'a Gi, Aayla Secura, K'Kruhk, Ki-Adi-Mundi and Shaak Ti. After stating he would grant the Jedi a "warrior's death", Grievous killed Gi, and Seirr then injured Secura, Ti, and K'kruhk. He managed to possess three lightsabers (one in each hand and the third using his left foot) to fight Mundi. As they fought lightsabers blazing, clone troopers arrived to save the surviving Jedi from Grievous, though they left K'kruhk thinking he was dead. Sometime later, Grievous searched for Supreme Chancellor Palpatine on Coruscant and fought several Jedi that took Palpatine to a secret bunker aboard a maglev train. However, Grievous and his MagnaGuards reached the hardened bunker and made his way to Palpatine. As Grievous was about to escape, Mace Windu Force-crushed his chest plates which severely damaged his lungs which gave him terrible coughing and wheezing problems. Personality Grievous was cunning, vicious, and destructive. He had no remorse for killing people, especially the Jedi, since he was the ultimate Jedi killing-machine. Grievous also wanted to kill all of the Jedi but for some reason, spared Shaak Ti during his final operation. During the war, Grievous was put in charge of the Separatist warship called "The Malevolence", which possessed a powerful ion cannon capable of obliterating entire Republic fleets. Grievous destroyed several fleets on the Malevolence and Jedi general Plo Koon eventually took a fleet to deal with Grievous, but his fleet was no match for the Malevolence's ion cannon. Koon and a few of his troops survived but were faced with ships sent by Grievous to destroy the Republic escape pods. Koon and his men were eventually rescued by Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker who then delivered news of the weapons to the Republic. Later, Count Dooku gave Grievous permission to attack a Republic medical station in the Kaliida Nebula. However, upon arrival, Anakin and a fleet of Republic ships emerged from hyperspace to defend the medical station and destroy the Malevolence. Grievous had no choice but to engage Anakin's fleet in battle, then aimed the ion cannon at the medical station and ordered his droids to open fire. Before they could fire, however, the Republic fleet attacked and disabled the ion cannon and caused it to explode, angering Grievous. Grievous demanded his battle droids to repair the ion cannon immediately, which they complied to do. Eventually, Obi-Wan Kenobi, a Jedi Grievous faced many times throughout the war, attacked the Malevolence. Grievous ordered the Malevolence to escape into Separatist space. Dooku then contacted Grievous and informed him that Senator Padme Amidala was tricked into heading into the nebula and suggested he capture her and escape. When Amidala's ship arrived, the cyborg successfully captured the senator via tractor beam, leading his forces to the hangar to apprehend the hostage. Gallery to be added Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Cool Villains Category:Villains with Good Counterparts Category:Tricksters Category:Cyborgs Category:Monsters Category:War Criminals Category:Cruel Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Insane Category:Infamous Category:Males Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Deceased